cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Morale
Morale is an in-game type of currency. Unlike gold, morale cannot be used during actual gameplay; instead morale is used outside of levels to unlock new classes, starting bonuses for classes and continues. Morale is earned by advancing during gameplay, though actually clearing an Act is not neccessary. The more floors are cleared, more enemies killed, more levels earned, less seconds pass and more gold is kept, the higher the amount of morale obtained is. Also, morale is multiplied depending on the difficulty selected before an Act, with the highest amount gained by playing on Suicide mode. Besides normal advancing, all classes have a default Perk that lets them obtain extra morale. Morale Perks All classes have an initial Perk that gives them extra Morale for doing specific actions. Fighter has Leading the Charge: Boost Morale by clearing levels. Gain 50+ morale every time you complete a floor. You don't need to kill all enemies on the floor, just reach the stairs. Thief has From the Shadows: Inspire extra Morale by killing with Sneak Attacks. Gain +5 morale every time you stealth-kill an unsuspecting enemy. You must use a Dagger for this. Wizard has Valedictorian: Inspire extra Morale by killing enemies with Fireball or Ice Blast. Gain +5 morale for every enemy killed with the aforementioned spells. Only the killing blow is required, you can weaken enemies with any other form of attack. Ranger has Robbing from the Rich...: Inspire extra Morale by finding gold. Gain +40 morale every time you collect a pile of gold. Gold obtained from discarded equipment does not count. Pugilist has Knockout: Inspire extra Morale by killing stunned or dazed enemies. Gain +10 morale by killing an enemy affected by Sweep. Only the killing blow is required, you can weaken them with any other form of attack. Paladin has Purifier: Inspire extra Morale with kills involving the 'Righteous Fury' or 'Judgement' talents. Gain +20 morale by killing enemies marked with Judgement or during a Righteous Fury buff. Only the killing blow counts. Alchemist has Synthesis: Succesfully Combining items inspires extra Morale. Gain +15 morale by succesfully using Combine to create another item. Failed combinations do not count. Obtaining Morale Score Morale is usually obtained simply by playing levels, whenever or not the player completes an Act doesn't matter as morale can be collected upon death. Only if the player quits a level ("Save & Quit") and deletes the playthrough is that morale not awarded. There are some gameplay aspects beyond Perks that alter the amount of Morale obtained from a playthough. Total gold, total kills, time lapsed, character level and usage (or lack of use) of continues can alter the final score, and with it the amount of Morale earned. For details see the Score page. Achivements Earning in-game achivements awards a set amount of Morale depending on the difficulty of the task. These can only be obtained once per achivement. Buying Morale Players can simply buy Morale with real money if they wish so. In the flash version hosted in Kongregate Morale can be bought using Kreds. Category:Gameplay Spending Morale Classes As mentioned above, only one class is available at the beginning: the Fighter. To unlock the rest you must buy them with Morale, with the only exception of the Alchemist who is unlocked by a miniquest instead. * The Wizard and Thief cost 3000 Morale each. * The Ranger, Pugilist and Paladin cost 6500 Morale each. Perks and Gear Options All clases start with one morale-based perk (see above) and default gear options. To unlock extra options you must buy them with Morale, the prices depend on the quality of the bonus. To see the prices of perks and gear options check the respective class' page. Continues Morale can be spend to revive upon death. The amount of Morale neccesary to do so depends on the difficulty chosen, but purchasing continues will always inflict a penalty of -10% in the final score, and the penalty stacks the more continues are used. * Normal: 1000 Morale per continue. * Hard: 1750 Morale per continue. * Suicide: 2500 Morale per continue. Reviving in The Tower costs 2000 Morale at the first iteration, then 3000 at the second, and so on. Also, you can only use Morale you had before the new run, not Morale you gained since then. For instance, if you started the run with 5500 and gained 13000, you can continue twice (2000 + 3000) not four times (2000 + 3000 + 4000 + 5000Category:Gameplay